Facial paralysis can result from stroke, traumatic injury, or disease. Such injury might occur in an accident or while a patient is undergoing surgery. Whereas any paralysis is undesirable, facial or otherwise, there are certain problems associated with a paralyzed face which are unique. If a person cannot close an eye, eyesight and potentially the eyeball will be lost as a result of dryness caused by exposure. If one side of the mouth is paralyzed, it is not possible to retain food or liquid in the mouth. Depression resulting from the appearance of a paralyzed face can be almost as debilitating for some persons as the loss of an eye or the inability to eat or drink in a normal fashion. Beyond these more obvious problems of facial paralysis, is the loss of the ability to effectively communicate through facial expression (smile, laugh, frown, cry, etc.).
Some prior art devices include gold weights implanted in the upper eyelid, permanent magnets implanted in the upper and lower eyelids, springs, rubber bands, and surgical techniques. While any of the above solutions are preferably to losing an eye or being an alimentary cripple for the rest of one's life, they all fall far short of providing relief anywhere close to approaching a restoration of normal functions.